


Full Moon

by crazysone



Series: Tales of the Castle [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Castle AU, F/F, Idk what i'm doing, Mostly fluffy tho, jungeun's a princess, kinda bittersweet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazysone/pseuds/crazysone
Summary: star crossed lovers who meet under the moonlight
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Series: Tales of the Castle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799671
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Full Moon

The moon was a flawless luminescent circle tonight. Jinsoul stared up at the glowing orb in the inky black sky, marvelling at the way the majestic full moon was surrounded by a splattering of gleaming stars. There were barely any clouds in sight. Just the moon and the stars painting the night sky. 

The faint glow of the moon illuminated her vision, as Jinsoul clumsily stumbled her way through the clusters of bushes and clumps of tall trees. The Kim Family’s love for nature seemed to be endless, judging by the vast garden behind their castle, filled with all types of plants and flowers. Jinsoul liked it. The thick vegetation helped shroud her in their mysterious shadows. 

The blonde scurried over to the edge of the beautiful garden, crouching down behind the bark of a tree. The imposing Kim castle loomed in front of her, the mighty stone turrets poking into the sky. Flaming torches were perched around the sturdy walls, casting a flickering glare that made the castle look even more intimidating. 

After making sure the coast was clear, Jinsoul ran around the circumference of the castle, head held high to look up at the dark windows set in the stone. Most of the windows were dark, with the occasional lit-up one. 

Jinsoul winced, as she sprinted across the trimmed grass. The sole of her cheap cloth shoes were falling apart at the seams, and part of her skin rubbed against the ground painfully. She was sure her foot was plagued with blisters by now. 

Then there was the loud sound of marching. Numerous heavy boots thundering across the grass, advancing closer and closer to her. Jinsoul could hear the distant chatter of the incoming castle patrol. 

Panic filled her chest, and the blonde scampered towards the dark safety of the garden, diving behind a row of hedges. Jinsoul kept as low to the ground as she could, hoping the patrol didn’t catch on to the slight rustling of the hedges. 

A row of 8 men marched into view. They were clad in polished armour and chainmail, the crimson crest of the Kims emblazoned proudly on their breastplates, their giant broadswords strapped to their belt. The red plumes on their helmets ruffled in the slight breeze as they turned, gazes sweeping the area around them, looking out for any intruders. Jinsoul gulped, clapping a hand over her mouth nervously. 

Thankfully, the patrol passed by without noticing the golden-haired civilian hiding behind the hedges. Jinsoul heaved a sigh, pressing her hand against her chest in an attempt to soothe her pounding heart. 

It had been long since she’d sneaked into the Kim Castle. The royals of the neighbouring Ha Kingdom had paid a visit, and so the Kim royals were pretty much busy for the past 3 weeks or so, discussing alliances with the Has and making sure the order of the castle was maintained to keep up to their prestigious reputation. 

Jinsoul missed her. 

For the sake of her safety, Jinsoul decided to keep going through the garden. It was safer to be shrouded in darkness, but that meant she had to cover a longer distance to reach her destination. Using the moonlight filtering in through the tops of the trees, Jinsoul pressed ahead, looking out for the certain window. 

Then she saw it. The window was dark too, but there was a bright crimson handkerchief dangling from the sill, billowing in the cold night wind. Excitement coursed through her, and Jinsoul hastily made her way there, placing her hands against the rough brick wall. 

The window wasn’t too high up. It was merely at the second level of the luxurious labyrinths of the castle. Huffing under her breath, Jinsoul reached up to grab a slightly protruding brick and started a climb that she had made too many times to count. The blonde knew exactly where the nooks and crannies of the wall she could grip, where she could place her feet. Her fingernails scratched against the brick, and her shoulders burned from exertion, but it was all worth it. 

Finally, Jinsoul reached the window. The colourful stained glass panes were closed, the dark curtains behind the window drawn. Confusion and fear struck Jinsoul’s heart. Was she sleeping? It would be moments before the next patrol came along, and if they spotted her perched against the wall like a wannabe spider, Jinsoul would find herself thrown in the freezing basement of the castle, locked in a tight cell. 

Jinsoul held out a fist, her other hand grabbing the wall for dear life, rapping her knuckles against the wall. Her signature blonde hair blew all around her face, and Jinsoul regretted not tying it up. 

Before she could start her next round of knocking against the glass, Jinsoul heard a slight rustling behind it. The curtains flew apart, and out popped a face Jinsoul had yearned to see. 

Jungeun looked beautiful, even when her face was partially distorted by the coloured glass. Her fierce dark makeup had been erased, leaving her to look like an adorable puppy instead of the regal crown princess of the Kims. It was Jinsoul’s favourite look. Jungeun’s long brown hair had been let down from the usual tight ponytail, and cascaded down her shoulders elegantly. 

Jinsoul grinned at the surprised expression on the princess’s face. For a moment they just stared at each other through the window. Jinsoul’s arms were beginning to tremble, and her legs felt like jelly. 

Snapping out of her stupor, Jungeun reached out and pulled open the window. Her hands shot out, grabbing onto Jinsoul’s lanky arms. A gentle tug, and they were both tumbling through the window into Jungeun’s room. 

Jungeun flopped gently against the carpeted floor, her lips parted in a dazzling beam. Her arms were looped around Jinsoul’s waist, pulling the blonde closer. Jinsoul sprawled on top of the brunette, her palms placed on the sides of Jungeun’s head. 

Jungeun’s eyes sparkled like the stars in the darkness. Jinsoul would never get tired of losing herself in that pair of alluring eyes. 

“You came.” Jungeun said, her voice barely a whisper. Jinsoul could feel the younger girl’s warm breath fanning against her lips. 

“Of course I came.” Jinsoul leaned down, placing her lips gently against Jungeun’s. The princess’s lips were soft, hot and tasted like sweet strawberries. 

Pulling apart, Jinsoul sat up, tugging Jungeun up with her. Now the princess was curled up in Jinsoul’s lap, her arms moving up to wrap around the blonde’s shoulders. Jinsoul sighed in content, pressing her face into Jungeun’s clothed chest. Her scent was an intoxicating lavender, and Jinsoul could hear her steady heartbeat, resounding loudly in her ear. 

“I missed you.” Jinsoul mumbled, nuzzling deeper into the young girl’s embrace. It was warm and comforting. 

“I missed you too. You have no idea how bad Mummy and Daddy were stressing out with hosting the Ha Royals. And they dragged me to all the meetings.” Jungeun chuckled, pressing a kiss on the top of Jinsoul’s head. 

“Aren’t the meetings to discuss alliances and all that? Why’d they need you there?” 

“Daddy said I’d need to know these things since I’m gonna be Queen one day. And…” Jungeun’s silky voice trailed off to an uncharacteristic silence. 

“Jungie?” Jinsoul raised her head up, staring at Jungeun in confusion. 

“...Daddy wants me to marry the Ha Princess.” Jungeun mumbled, eyes suddenly brimming with gleaming tears. 

Jinsoul stayed silent. Some part of her knew this was inevitably going to happen, but it still sent a wave of sadness and hopelessness coursing through her. Of course the King and Queen wanted their only daughter to marry off to another Crown Princess. Another royal who was equally as powerful and affluent as Jungeun. Someone who had a bright future in commanding an entire kingdom. 

Jinsoul felt a sigh escape her lips involuntarily. The King and Queen would never consent to her plea for Jungeun’s hand in marriage. After all, Jinsoul was just another simple civilian under their rule, living in a slightly run-down shack in the middle of the bustling town, working her ass off selling fruits for a living. 

The blonde looked down at her attire. An ill-fitting brown tunic and pants, covered in messy patchwork to hide the rips in the cheap cloth. In contrast, Jungeun was clad in her ever so luxurious nightgown, the silky material probably more expensive than Jinsoul’s whole house. 

It was the reason why Jinsoul had to risk her life sneaking into the castle dead in the night, dodging the surveillance of the guards and hiding from the King and Queen. They would pop a vein if they saw their daughter even touching a civilian. 

“Soul, don’t.” Even without speaking, Jungeun seemed to know exactly what Jinsoul was thinking. The princess’s smooth hands shot up, cupping Jinsoul’s face tenderly. Jungeun leaned forwards, kissing the frown off Jinsoul’s brow. 

“...Is she pretty?” Jinsoul asked softly. 

“What?”

“The Ha Princess.” 

Jungeun slid her thumb over Jinsoul’s cheek, caressing the older girl’s face lovingly. 

“Sooyoung is pretty, yes.” 

“Is she nice?” 

“Yes…”

“Is she good to you?”

“...I guess, she’s very kind--”

“She sounds perfect.” Jinsoul’s bony shoulders deflated in dismay. Her grip around Jungeun’s waist loosened slightly. 

“But she’s not you.” Jungeun’s voice resounded loud and clear, ringing in Jinsoul’s ears. The brunette just tightened her embrace on the blonde, hands cupping the back of her head and bringing her to rest in the crook of her neck. 

“Soul, I don’t care how pretty Sooyoung is. I don’t care that you sell fruit for a living. I don’t care how Mummy and Daddy says civilians aren’t fit to marry royalty. I don’t care how they disapprove of us. I don’t care about all that. I just...I love you, Jung Jinsoul.” Jungeun mumbled against Jinsoul’s ear. 

“Jungie...I love you so much...but your parents...they’d probably make an arranged marriage with the Has. I don’t want you to go…” Jinsoul whimpered. The idea of the love of her life walking down the carpeted aisle clutching onto the arm of another gorgeous princess made her heart ache. The idea of Jungeun kissing someone who wasn’t her….God, Jinsoul couldn’t even stand that. 

“I’m not going anywhere. I’ll refuse the arranged marriage. I’ll introduce you as my lover...if my parents kick me out of the castle for that, so be it. I can finally live with you. I can finally see you without having to hide around.” Jungeun said in a comforting voice. 

“Really?”

“I don’t lie.” 

Jinsoul wasn’t as eloquent or as good with words as Jungeun, so she expressed her endless love for her with actions. Jinsoul surged forwards, meeting Jungeun’s lips halfway. It was a gentle kiss, yet it was also passionate. Jungeun’s back curved into her hands perfectly, the brunette’s hands resting against Jinsoul’s chest. They fit into each other like puzzle pieces. 

Jinsoul didn’t know how long they sat there on the carpet, kissing as the moonlight shone through the window and illuminating them. Jungeun’s lips got more addictive the more they kissed, and Jinsoul knew she wanted to have this girl by her side forever. She would somehow get the King and Queen to approve their relationship. 

And one day, they would walk down the aisle, colourful flower petals falling around them, applause ringing out as they passed. It would be Jung Jinsoul, clad in a form-fitting blue velvet suit, her fluffy baby blue bowtie nestled in her white collar and her ballroom shoes polished so well she could see her reflection on it. The grandest outfit she could afford. Crown Princess Kim Jungeun would be holding Jinsoul’s arm, her stunning crimson dress fitting her body perfectly, the long scarlet train of the expensive gown trailing behind her. 

Jungeun would look so beautiful, her eyes shining with happiness, her painted red lips beaming so wide, revealing her pearly-whites. Jinsoul would lift the lacy veil from Jungeun’s face, and they would stare into each other’s eyes with so much love the blonde would start crying. Then they would kiss, applause and cheers thundering around them.

They had moved from the floor to the grand king-sized bed in Jungeun’s room, buried under the luxurious fluffy sheets. Jungeun’s head rested against Jinsoul’s chest, her breaths slow and steady in her peaceful slumber. The blonde held Jungeun tightly, running her fingers down the princess’s brown locks. 

Jinsoul couldn’t shake the fact that it would only be a few hours before the beginning of the sun rays would start shining through the windows, and she had to leave before any castle staff came into the room. They would share a wistful kiss before Jinsoul had to climb down from the window. 

“I promise I will make our dream come true, love.” Jinsoul whispered, leaning down to press her lips against Jungeun’s forehead. The princess nuzzled deeper into Jinsoul’s chest, her arms tightening around her waist. 

Jinsoul smiled, staring out the window, counting down the hours till the moonlight faded and the sun would rise.

**Author's Note:**

> dm me prompts and scream at me on twitter! @crazysone3


End file.
